Trunks in Seattle
by Xavied
Summary: Future Trunks feels there is no more need to stay in the future since the deafeat of the androids so he decides to ge to teen Gohan's time but Gohan is in Hollywood Arts and he ends up in Seattle. What do you think happens next. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It's me Xavied. I'm still working on dragon ball AD. I just added a new chapter. I am starting this iCarly/dragon ball z crossover because it just popped into my head recently. This also takes place during the timeline of the story"Gohan's Talent. Great story you really should read it. Any ways if you read the summary you know this is about future trunks going to teen gohan's timeline but instead of going to Hollywood arts he went to Seattle attended school at Ridgway High and met the iCarly gang. Enjoy!

Trunk's POV

With the androids defeated, there really isn't any point for me to stay in my time so I decided to try going to school in the past and form new friends of my own. I don't know what school I'll be going to but I'll find out when I get there. The machine starts to rumble and starts to form a glow around itself. All of a sudden I feel myself moving at light speed. It starts to move even faster when suddenly just stops. I slowly open the door and step out of the machine. I am currently in the year 2011 and I have landed in Seattle, Washington. I begin to walk slowly through the big city trying not draw attention to myself. This is going to be interesting.

Carly's POV

It has been weeks now since Sam and Freddie started dating and they are starting to get really annoying. They are always complimenting each other, kissing where ever they go and I think they have even done "the nasty" together. It's not like I'm in love with Freddie or anything it's just I want to be in relationship like that. Oh well I guess I'll just I have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Ridgway High and New Friends

Hi! It's me Xavied sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I have been having a little bit of account trouble lately but now that I have everything under control we can move on with the next chapter.

Trunks' In Seattle Chapter 2: Ridgeway High and new friends.

Trunks' POV

My parents think that I have gathered enough fake information about myself in order to attend Ridgeway High. I have been staying with them for about four months and they think that I'm finally ready for school. I've never been to school before though. Because of the issue with the androids, I have never been to school before. I was always just taught things by my mother. For these past couple of months my parents (more my mother) have been trying teach me what it's like to be in school. It doesn't seem too bad but I have a feeling I'm wrong about that. Anyway, the private helicopter just dropped me off. I'm ready for my very first day of school and I'm much more than a little nervous. I still don't know how to make friends, I'm not even sure what I'll be doing there I practically know all the subjects! I slowly step in the building and look at all the commotion going on. "Let the madness begin." I mutter under my breath tired since its only 8:30. I look at the door labeled Principal Franklin. "This must be the place" I say to myself casually recognizing the room to be the principal's office. I walk into the room slowly preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. "Hello, I am Principal Franklin and welcome to Ridgway High." He said with a formal, greeting and welcoming like smile on his face. "It really is an honor to have you attend our school. We hope you find the atmosphere here good enough so you don't get to the point where you literally want to stick pins in your eyes." I wasn't sure what to make of this statement and just shook my head yes. "Now just know that even though you're the son of Bulma Briefs, you still must follow the normal rules that every student here follows. Is that understood?" He said with sternness. I nodded my head yes again. He gave me my schedule and I started to walk out. "You know it's funny but I thought you were eight!" Oh no! He might be on to me! I need to clean this up quick! "Oh, um I have a little brother." I lied, but he doesn't need to know that. "Oh that makes more sense. You being eight that would be ridiculous!" he said laughing. I fake laughed with him and quickly walked out the door. The hallway was very busy and very loud. I looked at my schedule. "My first period is science." I say to myself. Class doesn't start for another ten minutes, I should use this time as an opportunity to make new friends. I look for my locker number, "locker 246" I say looking at the locker across from me to the side of the hall. While walking there I come across two girls.

Carly's POV

I heard that there was a new student coming to Ridgeway and I thought it would be nice to greet them and welcome them to this wonderful, scratch that, to this school. Sam's only with me because I bought my sandwich that I was supposed to eat for breakfast with me. "So where is he?" Sam's says with _such enthusiasm_. "I think I see him over there by locker 246." I say pointing to the locker. We walk over there and stop him while he's walking to the locker. "Hi my name is Carly Shay and this is my friend Sam Pucket." He seemed nervous like he had never made actual contact with people before. "Um, Hi. My name is Trunks Briefs." He said with a nervous stutter. Wait did he just say Briefs as in Bulma Briefs. "Wait your Bulma Briefs' son!" Sam bellowed, honestly I didn't think she knew that. I thought Freddie would be the type of person to know that. Well they are dating so I guess that would be the reason why. "Yeah that's right" he said seeming very nervous. I would think Bulma Briefs' son would be used to talking and getting to know new people with all the spotlight but come to think about it I've never seen him before in any magazine or billboard. She must not take him out much. "So why are you going to school here." Sam asked looking confused I thought that was kind of rude of her but she doesn't listen to me anyways so it doesn't really matter. "Well I um, well, ummm." He didn't seem to have an excuse so I decided to end this whole odd situation right now. "Um Sam, I know you probably don't care but we need to get to our next class." I said pulling her arm. "If you want Trunks you can come over after school later. I live at Bushwell Plaza apartment 8-C. See-Ya." I said waving him the goodbye signal. "Oh and I have a boyfriend so keep that in mind." Sam said. "Sam!" I said, "It's very rude to rub your boyfriends in people's faces."

Trunks' POV

Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Looks like I made it out of that situation too. "Now to science." I say to myself heading off to the science lab. When I get there I see a number of droopy faces. Everyone looked as if there soul had been sucked right out of them. "Hello Mr. Briefs. I am Mr. Henry (fake name) and I am going to be your science teacher for this semester. Sit any where you like." He said trying to be as welcoming as possible. He had big glasses, covering most of his face; he had a sweater-vest and a blue tie with a white under shirt. I decided to sit next to this kid with a tight polo shirt, a brunette. I sat down, the teacher started going on about something but I wasn't listening. The brunette kid gave me a wide smile and bought his chair closer to me. "Are you really Trunks Briefs!" He said with the same wide smile. "Um yeah. Who are you?". " My name is Freddie Benson and it is an honor to have you at our school!" the kid who I now know is Freddie said. "You know it's weird. I thought you were eight.", "LITTLE BROTHER!" I scream out while standing out of my seat. Oh great, I really need to do better with these cover ups, now everybody is staring at me. "Sorry" I say and slowly get back into my seat. "Um, so anyway, I really admire the level of technology that your mother has come up with. I begin to explain to him all of the things that my mother has invented that she has shown me over the years. Anyway, when class ended, I began to walk to my next class which is language arts with Mrs. Stella. "Hey wait up Trunks!" Freddie said running up behind me, "I think I have the same second period as you. Come on we'll walk and talk." I arrived at my second period class with no problem thanks to Freddie's help and it was quite boring since I again, already knew all the subjects, by heart in fact. While there I met a kid named Gibby who was quite strange. "So is it true you're really Trunks Briefs?" asked Gibby. "Yeah he is!" Said Freddie. "And you wouldn't believe how smart this guy is!" "Wow really! Say a long word!", "Dandelion" I said looking at him with a confused and concerned expression on my face. Anyway, class ended and the rest of the day was long. At lunch time I met up with Sam and Carly again. During the remainder of my periods I met a mean teacher named and it pretty much dragged on from there. Then came the end of the day. "So Trunks, remember my offer from this morning." Carly said with a semi grin and smirk on her face. "What offer?" I said sweating while patting the back of my head even though I knew what she was talking about. "I know you know you know what I'm talking about." She said with a sinister but comical face. "Well it is getting late." "Come on Trunks it will be fun!" She said in a whiny tone, "Fine I'll go.", "Great so let's go."

Sorry about this chapter releasing so late I told you about that before. Anyways I can't really say when the next chapter will release so keep your eyes peeled. Hope you enjoyed this one. Buy!


	3. Chapter 3: iDate Sam and Freddie

So I'm finally back with the new chapter! So sorry it took so long but now it should easier to produce more chapters at a quicker rate.

iDate Sam and Freddie

Trunk's POV

As we walked to Carly's house I was quite disturbed, they just met me and they are already agreeing to letting me come to their homes. I've never experienced something like that before, but yet again I've never experienced school life at all before. I can't help thinking that something may be off here, like I'm missing something. While we were walking I saw Sam and Freddie earlier today doing "couple stuff". It was actually kind of nice. My mother said that is called a romantic relationship, she had one with my father. She told me that despite his temper and attitude towards the world the time they spent together was always nice, wonderful in fact. I hope that one day I'll be able to experience that myself, but whom would I share that with, I just found out what a locker is. "Is something the matter Trunks?" Carly said concerned, she could tell that my mind was else where. "Oh um nothing." I said in a sort of hesitant sort of way. Me, Carly and Gibby kept on walking to Carly's apartment. When arrived, I found out that Gibby was not the weirdest person Carly knew. "Hi! I made a lawn!" said the man. Gibby says "wow, that is a lawn!" "See? This is why I don't like to leave the house!" said Carly, honestly, I wouldn't like to leave the house either. Spencer looks at me in an annoyed fashion. "Carly who's your friend?" He said, it looked like he was about to rip my head off (even though technically he wouldn't be able to). "Oh this is the new kid, Trunks Briefs, he started today." Spencer looks at me again, now in an excited fashion! "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TRUNKS BRIEFS!" he screamed. I nodded my head. Almost immediately he pulled his shirt off. "Can you sign my back!" he shouted. I stuttered not knowing how to respond. "Spencer, upstairs now!" said Carly. "But", "Now!" Spencer slouched upstairs. "Sorry, my brother is..., well I don't really know. "Oh I don't mind" I said, I was really just being polite. I looked around and I saw sculptures all over the place. "Who made all these sculptures?" I asked. "Oh, my brother did. Yeah he's an artist." Carly said. I was impressed, they were very unique. I have never seen art like that before. "I'm hungry!" Gibby interrupted going through the cabinets. "Sorry Gib, I don't really have any snacks, there's really only peanut butter and pancake mix. "Well I make pretty good pancakes." I said trying to find a way to help out. "You do, go make some!" Carly said. It was a little weird making pancakes in the middle of the day but who was I to complain. I walked the kitchen and started preparing the batter. Then suddenly, Sam and Freddie marched through the door. Sam began marching towards the kitchen quite frustrated. "Unbelievable." She said obviously upset. "You don't live here." Spencer snapped coming back downstairs. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Freddie said to Sam frustrated as well. "Fine, talk!" Said Sam. "Okay it's not that I don't appreciate what you were tr-" said Freddie but before he could finish Sam groaned and walked away. "You walked away again!" Freddie yelled even more annoyed. They started arguing and I could tell that it was getting out of hand. I put down the pancake batter and looked for green tea in Carly's cabinet, I found some. I prepared the tea and walked over to Freddie and Sam. I patted both of them on the shoulder and passed the tea over to them. "Um what's this" they both said in unison. "It's tea" I told them, "drink it". They drank it reluctantly but as it calmed them down and their argument dialed down. "Thank you Trunks". "It was no problem" I said. "Alright listen, Sam, Freddie should be able to complain about people to you without worrying that you're gonna put them in a hospital!" Carly said making her point. "I guess..." Sam said. "

"And Freddie, even though it's a little extreme to violate a man with bees, you should least appreciate that Sam did it because she cares about you." "Yeah, you're right." Freddie said, "I'm sorry." He said to Sam. "Give Mama some sugar!" Sam said opening her arms for a hug. Freddie hugged her and kissed her. Everyone said "awwwwwww" and I smiled. I wish that I could be that happy. But I don't honestly think I can.

Carly's POV

Trunks was finally able to finish those pancakes. It was nice that he helped solve ANOTHER one of Sam and Freddie's fights. We were sitting on the couch watching tv. He was quiet, I decided to start conversation. "So thanks for helping me resolve that fight between Sam and Freddie, I appreciate it." "Oh you mean the tea, it was no problem." He said, "yeah my mother used to give it to me when I was little whenever I got upset. She's good at making it so I just learned from her." "Aww thats sweet" I said, despite what you would think of the son of a celebrity like Bulma Briefs, Trunks seems to be a normal kid. In fact he seems more innocent than I would've imagined. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to this school?" I asked, "I mean of all places why here?" It looked as though he didn't know what say for a few seconds, I can't blame him I mean it was an awkward question. "I don't really know." He responded. Almost immediately after that Gibby walked in. "Carly? I'm coming in, I got a friend." He said holding the most adorable puppy. "Awwww, a puppy?" I said, "Yeah, isn't he cute?" "Yeah, he's really cute!" I said, "Trunks isn't he cute?" "Um sure, I guess" he responded it was weird like, he's never seen a puppy before, I didn't know anyone could be this shy. "You hear that little guy? Mommy loves you!" Gibby said, now things really got awkward. "Uh, uh, why did you call me his mommy?" I asked not sure if I really should hear the answer. "Well you know, Sam and Freddie are always hanging out together now," he said "Yeah?" I responded not really knowing the point. "That means you and I are gonna have more time, just the two of us!" "Yeah?" I said still not getting the point. "So I figured sharing a dog will give us something to talk about!" He said enthusiastically. "Nooooo..." I responded. "I named him Sir Licks-A-Lot." He said still holding the puppy in front of my face. "That's really cute but it's your dog okay? So don't go thinking I'm gonna have to take-" before I could finish my sentence the puppy started to lick my face, it was adorable. "Aaaaaw! Sir does lick a lot!" Suddenly Sam and Freddie barged, I'm starting to regret giving them a key. "Good Carly's here, lets ask her!" Freddie says storming into my apartment. "After I get some ham!" Sam said. "What's going on?" I asked it must be another one of their fights again. "Some things are more important than ham!" "Don't you ever say that to me!" Sam said looking deeply frustrated. "You guys are fighting again?" I asked. "Yeah and we need your help." Freddie said "Why do I have to be the one..." I asked but Sam cut me off mid sentence. "Cuz you're fair and balanced" she said, I actually was kind of flattered. "Oh... okay. What's the problem?" I said giving in. "T-Bo gave us a gigantic smoothie then tried to make me pay 36 bucks for it." Freddie told me. "And I say a gentleman should happily treat his chick to a smoothie no matter how enormous!" Sam said. Freddie turned to Sam, "For 36 bucks I could buy you a whole ham!" "Then why didn't you?" Trunks said out of no where, "I'm just guessing but wouldn't it be more romantic if you got Sam something that she values very much rather than to sit here an argue about how you're spending too much money?" He actually had a good point, I agreed with him. There was a long pause. "I'm waiting!" Sam said. "Sam I'm not buying you a ham" Freddie responded, then they started bickering again, this had to stop. "Hey, C'MON!" Gibby yelled as he put his arm around my shoulder, "Not in front of our baby!" "He's not our baby." I said, "Guys." "What?" They said in unison. "If a guy really likes a girl and they're dating, I think it's nice for the guy to give the girl an enormous smoothie now and then.." I said. "BOOM!" Sam yelled toward Freddie. "But nice girls don't demand things from guys they're dating" I continued. "BOOM!" Said Freddie, Sam glared at him, "boom!" He said quieter this time. I turned to Sam, "So maybe you need to be a little more polite and patient", then I turned to Freddie, "and maybe you need to be a little less stingy with your boy wallet!" "I think that's fair!" Freddie said. "Diddio!" Sam said. They made up and kissed. Holding Sam's hand Freddie said "Let's go get you that ham!" "Ahhh baby.." Sam responded. As they walked out I heard Trunks mutter "well it was my idea" I chuckled.

Trunk's POV

I was having a good time at Carly's house, in fact I called my mom and she said she would let me spend the night and Spencer already said it was ok. I was becoming more comfortable than usual there. It was alarming no matter where I am I usually feel uneasy and stressed but here it was different. Well Carly did give me a very a very warm welcome. I appreciated it a lot. Suddenly I heard Spencer yell. "AHHWHH! OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "What happened to you?" Carly said concerned. "You guys... realize how flammable gasoline is? It's really flammable!" He said.

Later that night me and carly and I were watching a movie and she had fallen asleep... On me. She put on this weird mask, she said it stops her from snoring. I didn't wake her up so I just continued to let her lie there. As I was about to dose off, Sam and Freddie walked in. "Carly! Carly! - Carly. Hey! - Carly. Wake up, Carly! - Come on, let's go.-Carly, come on.- Come on, wakey-wakey." They both said. "What are you guys doing here?!" She said. "What's on your face?" Sam asked. "What? Nothing." She said, "and why were you sleeping on Trunks?" They asked. "What are you guys doing here at almost 3:00 in the morning?!" She yelled, I honestly can't believe this is going on right now. "We were video chatting online And Sam said that her mom is a bigger freak than my mom." Freddie said, why and how they are arguing about something like that I don't know. "She is! When I was a baby, my mom put a chip in my brain so she could locate me anywhere on Earth!" Freddie yelled, "When I was a baby, my mom made me drink bottles full of black coffee! Why? She said it made me dance funny!" Sam yelled. "Both your moms are - Did it?" Carly said, this entire line of conversation is obscure. " Yes." Sam responded. "Both your moms are freaks! Okay? Both of 'em." Carly said, then she fell back asleep on top of me again. I fell asleep as well.

I woke up before Carly and I noticed Spencer was still sleeping so I decided to make breakfast for me and Carly. "Ah, morning Trunks." She said while yawning. "Good morning." I responded, "I'm making pancakes." "Great." she said. "Hey Carly why are Sam and Freddie always fighting?" I asked. I found it strange that they were always argue as constantly and they are couple, mother and father argue a lot but not nearly as much as they do, it's in healthy. "It's just the way they have always been, its a how they communicate." She said, "but you're right it is beginning to get out of hand." "I suppose you have always been to break up fights between them?" I said. "Well, yeah" she responded, "but don't worry, I'm alright!" She says that, but I don't think she really means that. It actually made me a little upset, she allowed me to feel comfortable within her home when she herself is not. "Actually, Trunks I have question for you too." She said, "What's it like, being the son of Bulma Briefs?!" I began thinking about the androids and how I saw countless suffer before my eyes while time and time again I couldn't do anything. "It's not the most pleasant life." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Carly said realizing that I was recalling bad memories. The pancakes were ready, we sat down and ate, she must've how fast I ate my food because she looked at me shocked. "Um I was really hungry" I said, she laughed and and I started laughing too. Once we finished we started walking to school. I wasn't completely familiar with my schedule but I noticed Carly was in my home and careers class and I have been sitting next to her. "Trunks after school we're getting you a hair cut." She whispered. "What why?" I asked not knowing the reason for this, "because you would look better with one." She said. In not sure if that's an insult or a complement." " , I would appreciate it if you do not talk as I give my lesson." The teacher said, "Sorry sir, it was my fault, I was talking to him." Carly said defending me. "We'll talk about this later." She whispered, "um ok" I responded.

After school, Carly came up to my locker, "as I was saying you're getting that haircut." She said. "Carly you can't really tell me what to do you know." "Oh come on Trunks, please for me!?" "Fine!" I said sighing. As we walked to the barber shop(well ran) Carly was holding my left hand, I'm not gonna lie, it was actually kind of nice. Anyway, once we got to the barbershop we sat their for an hour and talked about our day. I told her I was slightly nervous, I've never had a haircut before other than from my mom. When I got my haircut Carly looked impressed, she said I got something called a regular Ivy League quiff, I guess it's a type of hairstyle.

Anyway, so when we got Carly's place, "where are we going" I asked, "oh haven't you heard of iCarly?" She asked me. "Um actually no." I said embarrassed. She looked at me very confused like that was unusual, I guess it's very popular around here. We went up to the attic and I saw Sam and Freddie. "Hey, how great does Sam's hair look?" Freddie said "He brushed it for me." Sam continued, "- With one a'these." "Hey, you're havin' dinner with us tomorrow night." Freddie said. "- I am?" Carly asked "- Yeah." They both said in unison, "Sam and I love Italian food, so we made a reservation at Pini's."

"I love Pini's!" Said Gibby. "Gibby are not invited." Freddie said, "Then no corn juice for you." Gibby said. "Don't you guys wanna go to dinner by yourselves? You know, like, just the two of you?" Carly asked, I agreed. "Nah, everytime we're alone for an hour, we fight about something." Sam said. "So, we want you to come with us, 'cause you always come up with smarts ways for us to compromise." Freddie continued. "Um don't you guys think that's a little unfair, I mean shouldn't you at least attempt to solve your own problems." "We've already tried and its not working" Freddie said. "Well then I'll come too" I said, "if anything I don't think Cary should deal with something like that on her own." "Um thanks Trunks but you don't need to do that for me." She said, "I insist." I told her. "And anyway, have you ever had the lasagna at Pini's?" Sam said. "No, is it good?" Carly asked. "Good?" Freddie said shocked walking over to his cart. "Uh, it is so good that when I die, please bury me naked in a bathtub full of Pini's lasagna!" Sam said.

"So will you guys come to dinner with us?" Freddie asked, "I guess, but I think it'd be better-"said Carly but before she could finish. "Ten seconds to iCarly.

Game faces."Freddie said, I was finally about to see what this whole "iCarly" thing was about.

In five, four, three, two - I'm a girl named Carly.

- And I'm a girl named Sam.

And if you don't believe we're girls Just listen to us giggle.

Now we have a guest with us with us today, say hello to TRUNKS BRIEFS!

Um hello. Trunks is new to our school, why he's coming here instead of an expensive school, we don't know why!

Okay, first up on iCarly We're gonna show you how to make adult diapers out of old newspapers.

I recommend the Boston grove! I thought we were doin' the blue butt bit first.

No, we decided to do the adult diaper bit first.

- You never think I'm right.

- You never respect my opinion.

That's insane! Yesterday, I asked your opinion about Am I your girlfriend or not? Carly? While I take a moment to settle this argument, please enjoy this pre-recorded emergency video of Spencer flirting with a watermelon.

Yeah, you are.

Yeah, you're pretty.

Yeah, you're a pretty little melon.

Yes, you are.

What? Nooo, I don't think vertical green stripes make you look fat.

We walked downstairs after Carly had to break up yet another fight between Sam and Freddie. "Ayyyy, there's my li'l sis." Spencer said, "and there's my billionaire child" he said referring to me. "You want some chicken? It's moist." He said. "Nah, thanks. We're going on a dinner date with Sam and Freddie." Said Carly. "Oh you mean like a double date." He said. "NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" We both said in unison feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Sam, Freddie and Spencer all laughed. "Um, hi. This girl at the counter said. "Hey." Carly said, "Who's your friend?". "I dunno." Spencer said, "I met her at the hardware store, and she loves chicken." "Super." Carly said semi annoyed and upset. "You just invited some random person in your home" I asked, "yeah I did that with you earlier today" "True" I responded. Just as we were all about to walk out the door, "Carly? Woof woof." Said Gibby. "Come on in, Gib." She responded, "What's up? We had a playdate for sir licks-a-lot in the park at 4 P." he said. "And you didn't show up." He continued. "I told you I'm not interested in raising a puppy with you." Carly said. "I'm starting to feel like you're not committed to this whole puppy thing." Gibby said clearly not realizing what she was saying, "I'm not." She responded, "Then maybe I should just raise him without you." He said, "I completely support that." She responded, "I'm not gonna argue about this." He said, "Thank you." She said. As we walked to the restaurant Carly looked a little upset. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Oh its nothing, its just that, well I don't think it's fair that we have to do this, you know" "yeah I agree with you but we can at least keep each other company", she smiled, I smiled back.

Carly's POV

"On three? - One - Two Three." Freddie and Sam said, "Ohhhhhhhh. Carly, how amazing is this lasagna? It's very good lasagna." "Why can't we sit with you guys?" I asked. "'Cuz me and Freddie are on a date." They said, if that's so then why were we there, nonsense. "Parmesan cheese?" Freddie asked towards Sam, "Sure." Sam replied. "I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight, so I can settle it?" I asked frustrated. Sam nodded her as she looked at me, "Pretty much!", "We'd really appreciate that." Freddie while nodding as well. I sat back in my chair frustrated. "We'll we're both here, we can just talk to each other" Trunks said, it was a good idea. "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" "Well tell me what it's like, having a big web show like that?" Do people treat you like a celebrity?" "Yes and no. When we're at school we aren't treated like celebrities but when we're outside and people see us they recognize us and say something.", "What I'm more surprised about is you." "What me?" "Yeah, how is it that you're not known to more people? You're mother is at the level of people like Bill Gates and Steve Jobs." "Well would you believe that I'm her half alien son from an alternate future ravaged by androids." "Yes" "Wait really?" "Yeah when we met Gibby we honestly thought he was an alien and tried to dissect him. Sam's still convinced." "Wow, well" "Oh my god, are you?!" "Well I'm-" before he could finish we heard Sam and Freddie again. "Ohh, what do they put in this lasagna to make it so incredible?!" Sam said with food shoved in her mouth. "Uh, I don't wanna start an argument, but you might wanna finish chewing before you talk..." Freddie said, I did kind of agree with him. "What is this, "Pick on Puckett" night?" Said Sam. "Carly, is it wrong to tell a person that it's not polite to talk with their mouth full of lasagna?" Freddie said looking towards Carly, "Is it wrong for a person to pick on every little thing I do?" Sam said doffing as she looked towards Carly as well. That was when Carly snapped. I got up and stabbed the fork into the table. "Yes. And yes! You both should be furious with each other!" I said walking over to their table pushing Sam over hard. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious." Freddie said. "Well, you should be furious! What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go: Bleh! I'm Sam Puckett! Bleh! Wa-wa-wa." I said. Sam looked at her offended. "...Ew." Said Freddie. "And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go: Bleh! Too much Parmesan! Bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open! Bleh!" I continued, "Seriously! Why don't you two just pick up your forks and use them to jab each other in the eyes?! I said. "What are you doing?" Freddie said, "You're supposed to be helping us solve our problems." Sam followed. "No." I told him, "You two should be solving your own problems! Not expecting me to be your twenty-four-seven couples counselor! You think I wanna sit here at a table by myself having to fix every stupid little problem you guys have?! I could be at home right now eating moist chicken with Spencer and some icky chick from a hardware store! If you guys can't learn to work things out on your own, then you shouldn't be dating at all! I'm sorry you had to see that Trunks" I said. Then I left.

So again, sorry about not updating in a while. Fortunately because of recent developments I will most likely be able to update the story quicker. Thank you everyone! Read and review!


End file.
